pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HeroBlast/Observations of the PokeCrew in a Year.
Since it has been almost one year since I have joined the PokeCrew, I decided that this blog should be dedicated to recording my experiences with the members I was lucky enough to RP with. However, this does mean I can't perform an overview of Mitchell or Blue, since I wasn't lucky enough to RP with them (I need to make plans to.). These reviews possesses the strong points of other member, their unique roles, and weaknesses. Laki: Since Laki is the leader, I thought he could be the first I evaluate. If one observes his characters, then one may see that he has one of the largest casts of OCs in the Crew, and his ability to keep track of those characters seemed to be honed to near mastery as he is capable of playing up to 11 characters in one RP. He's not only strong in creating a character, but able to play the roles as well. It may very well be that Laki's unique roles could be how many he's able to take up due to his roster of characters, playing hero, trainer, pokemon, or even the villain. But while his ability to fill so many roles is his strong suit, it could also be his weakness, as some roles do seem to give him a little trouble, these are usually the minor archetypes that don't appear as much. The cast of characters he can introduce to one RP can also begin to get hard to keep track of, luckily, he's able to divide them to different scenes if needed. In review, Laki could undoubtedly contribute the most characters in the Destinies Intertwined Timeline, and already established a foothold in my own timeline, Era of Courage, and his ability to fill roles certainly make him the primary influence of any story. Radicus: It wasn't until later I joined into the Crew that I began to find myself constantly guessing what Radicus is going to do next in the RP. Radicus could quite easily be the one who sparks development in characters. He always has a surprise waiting around a corner, and the pace his RPs can turn from lighthearted to complete bloodbaths (I'm so sorry, it's the only term appropriate for this description) can be incredible. Me and Radicus have come to agree that we possess many of the same skills in an RP, with intricate plots, surprising others with plot twists, interesting characters and the ability to play the villain. But the differences begin with his humor, which uses partly situational comedy, and quirky characters. His RPs can also spark a hefty amount of character development. However, in some scenarios, his humor can come off as dry, and with his need of breaking the mold isn't too much of a bad idea, it can also spark the creation of a failed OC, although extremely rare I've noticed, only happening once. Radicus is capable of providing depth into characters, and a semi quick pace to ensure the story doesn't go dry. Perhaps, he may even be peering into our minds... Paigelena: If one sees her style, one can tell that Paigele has honed her writing to mastery. She's also perhaps the most creative, breathing life into Paige, K, Shade, or any other that was born in her conscience. She's also not one to shy away from the complexity of her characters, even giving her characters very personal issues like being bullied in the past, mental illness, even sensitive topics like same gender attraction or being born as a hermaphrodite. Her RPs are also not one for the feint of heart or those who are easily offended, as Paigele has brought on some of the darkest and most adult parts of the timeline, like lust, abuse, or betrayal. Paigele's creative mind is not one to be challenged, but there are moments when her creativity does overtake logic, I experience this too, and we can find ourselves at a lose of words explaining our creations. Paigele can also turn the plot obscene, it's probably best not to RP with her unless you're ready to dive into the adult aspect of Destinies Intertwined and RPs. Zoe: I didn't get to RP with Zoe too much, but finding myself constantly wanting the chance. If one comes across, Zoe, than one should be ready to see incredible amounts of snark and witty humor. Zoe claims to not be good at playing the villain, but I constantly finding myself wondering the otherwise, since I can envision Zoe to play, and pardon my crude French, but a villain that is in general, a smartass. She's also willing to play canon roles, usually Mr. G&W. While Zoe's cast can be interesting, she doesn't seem to commit to a lot of minor RPs. Lily: I only RP'd with her once, but she seems to possess a good amount of humor and an emphasis on romance. She's also the one responsible for introducing the first Teddy-napping Trainer. She's one of the resident shippers of the group, and also capable of creating a hopeless romantic that everyone can laugh at. She doesn't seem to play the villain a lot, maybe from a lack of a villain. Abby: Quite easily, fan girl incarnate, with the most males fighting over one girl. Abby seems to like to play the damsel in distress, with her main personality, Abby Komori, being the virtual opposite of Teddy Ursa. While her RPs feature Abby being fought over in some way, she does have to be careful that her plots don't dry out. Adrian: Adrian provides a more realistic view of his characters and has a good share of dramatic back stories. But I do have to come clean and mention his grammer. Joe: The RP me and Joe did was never started, but he does give the impression of wild and quirky characters. And finally, I shall try to evaluate myself. I dominantly play the villain, and know how a villain does operate. I bring on more intense plots and can test the views of adept RPers. Most of my problems can include being more creative than logical and my characters can get OP at times. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts